


The Red Coat

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, Spanking, Sub Louis, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: In which Harry wears a red coat, Louis is a little shit, and Harry has plans for him when he gets home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my headcanon which can be found [here](http://wellingtontat.tumblr.com/post/156545372493/wellingtontat-louis-scampering-in-front-of) also, come say hi on tumblr! Hope you enjoy :)

Harry glances towards the clock on the night stand. He’s still got a few minutes before his ride will be here, and seeing the cute boy lounging on the center of the bed, propped up against half a dozen pillows, dressed his comfiest joggers, and flicking through his phone, Harry is tempted to go over and give him a kiss. But he has to finish getting ready first. Louis’ kiss will just have to wait. He’s being good, Harry muses as he rakes his boar’s hair brush through his hair in their adjoining bathroom. It’s surprising really. He’s not bouncing around, he’s not trying to keep Harry for longer than he can by messing up his hair or hiding his cellphone. Not that Louis is always a menace, but it’s just been awhile since they’ve been together, and usually Louis is a bit clingy. Harry almost pouts as he glances out the bathroom door to Louis who is still enamored with his phone. Harry almost misses the antics. Almost.

Harry supposes he’s a bit tired though, after the big week he had. A surge of pride swells through him and Harry turns to adjust his curls once more. There’s times when he honestly thinks, “I can’t be prouder of him than I am in this moment,” only for Louis to go and prove him wrong. Harry glances once more towards the bed.

“You’re being a creep,” Louis says, not even glancing up from his phone.

“How so?” Harry frowns, affronted.

“You think I don’t feel you staring at me every few seconds. Jesus, H. I know I’m a marvel to look at, but really.”

Harry’s lips quirk just a tad, “The prettiest marvel in the world.”

Louis makes a face, but there’s a blush on his cheeks. He kicks the blankets off, “Get ready, Styles. You’re going to be late.”

“Yes sir,” Harry smirks, making his way towards the closet. He’s chosen a plain t-shirt for the concert, but he knows it’s chilly out and that he’ll need a coat. His eyes land on the red wool YSL coat. It came in tan, but once Harry heard of the limited edition bright red, he knew he had to get that one. He had a flare for the dramatics.

Harry shrugs the coat on over his shoulders and heads back out to the bedroom.

“What do you think?” He asks Louis, doing a little spin.

“It’s very….red.”

“Yeah.”

“A red coat.”

“Yes, Louis,” Harry sighs, “the coat is red.”

Louis tosses his phone to the bed and hops up, “Red coat,” he says again.

Harry sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t have time for this. Glenn will be here in just a few minutes.

“I’m going to go wait for Glenn….”

Suddenly Louis is in front of him, scampering and singing out, “The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming!”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek at his ridiculous boy. He follows Louis out down the hall, Louis still shouting, singing. 

“Louis….” Harry warns.

“The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming!”

Harry takes a breath. Louis’ being annoying as hell, but adorable as fuck and Harry can’t take it anymore. He knows he’s going to be late, but Glenn should be used to that by now. Harry lunges forward just a bit, capturing Louis in his arms with a growl. Louis lets out a squeal as Harry hold him tightly from behind. He’s squirming all over the place, but Harry’s got a tight hold on him, and he’s not going anywhere.

“You’re such a menace,” Harry says, tickling him. 

“Harry! Harry no!” Louis squeals, peals of laughter falling from his lips as Harry digs his fingertips into all his most ticklish spots, “You’re going to be late!” Louis tries between giggles.

“Don’t care,” Harry smirks, fighting his own laughter as he keeps tickling his boy, “You’re being annoying and you and I both know that means you’re looking for tickles or a spanking. And I don’t have the time to properly spank you tonight, so tickles it is.”

“Hate you so much!”

“Tough shit.”

Harry underestimates him a bit, and with a twist, Louis has broken free. 

“Fuck,” Harry says as Louis lunges.

They wind up on the floor of the living room, wrestling and tickling and giggling. They’re both a complete mess when Harry’s phone buzzes, letting him know that Glenn is here. Louis’ hands still on his ribs under the coat, and their eyes lock onto each other’s. Harry really, _really_ is starting to regret agreeing to go to this concert now. 

“Damn it,” Harry pouts.

“C’mon,” Louis pulls his hands from under Harry’s coat and pushes himself up from the floor. He holds out a hand for Harry to take, “Up you get.”

Harry lets Louis pull him up. The coat is a rumpled mess now, and so is his hair. He’s going to be late and Glenn is going to scold him. Great. Totally worth it though, if you ask him. He’s finally getting time with his boy. The concert can wait a bit.

“You’re such a mess, Haz,” Louis t’sks, standing up on his tiptoes to fix Harry’s hair. His fingers brush through the curls, getting Harry’s hair sorted out before moving to adjust the coat. He smooths out the wrinkles with soft, tender movements, tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrates on making Harry look proper again. Harry loves him kind of a lot.

“Good thing I have you to sort me out,” Harry says.

“Damn right, Styles,” Louis straightens his shoulders, “Well, give us a kiss then, and be off.”

Harry kisses him until the phone buzzes again. He pulls away, and Louis is breathless again. Harry grabs his phone and heads to the door.

“It’ll be late tonight,” he says, “Don’t wait up.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Louis retorts.

They both know it’s a lie.

They are a stable couple. The lives that they lead mean that they have to spend time apart, and they’re okay with that for the most part. It was different when they were younger, but with age comes wisdom, or at least patience. They still hold to their two-week rule though, but for the most part they’re okay with nights like this, both of them doing their own thing. It’s healthy. But the truth is, Harry’s missed his boy a lot, and has been so proud of him and has wanted to shower him with so much spoiling that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. And he thought this would be an easy, fun night out. But then Louis had to go be a little shit, and now all Harry can think about is the boy waiting for him at home.

Harry tries to focus on the concert though. It’s difficult when he keeps picturing Louis in his joggers, hair all mussed, looking so soft and lovely. He’s going to spread him out on the bed the minute he gets home. He’s going to give him so much attention that he can barely stand it. He’s probably going to give him that spanking he’s due. Definitely an orgasm. Maybe two, or three. Harry’s mind keeps wandering and Glenn’s elbow nudges into his ribs as if she can read his mind. Harry tugs at her hair, because he’s just as much a little shit as Louis, before turning his attention back to the stage. See, he can focus on the concert. He’s absolutely, 100% _not_ thinking about Louis. Nope. Not one bit.

The concert ends and they head back out to the car. Harry can hardly keep still, and Glenn teases him relentlessly for it.

“Well, can you blame me?” Harry asks, twisting one of his many rings Louis’ given him on his finger.

The car pulls up, and the iron gates open. Harry presses a kiss to Glenn’s cheek before stepping out and making his way up to the front door. He slides his key in the lock and goes in quietly, just in case Louis did fall asleep. He had a big week, Harry really wouldn’t blame if he did. There’s a low rumble of the television coming from the living room. Harry sets his phone and his keys by the door before following the sound. 

Louis is tucked up on the couch, and for a moment, Harry thinks he really is asleep. Until a soft smile spreads across Louis’ face and he says, “The redcoats are….”

Harry lets out another growl, chucking off the coat and dropping it to the floor. Coat be damned. He crosses over to the couch and grabs Louis up in his arms, swinging him over his shoulder just as he’s done since he was sixteen. Louis’ protesting, kicking and smacking at Harry’s back and bum, knowing full-well what it’s going to get him. Harry just sets his jaw and carries him up the stairs to their bedroom where he tosses Louis back onto the bed.

“You’ve been asking for it,” Harry says, grabbing Louis by the ankles and flipping him over before landing a hard smack on his bum. Louis winces, let’s out a curse even though they both know it’s just a warm up and that once Harry’s got him out of his joggers and completely naked, he’s going to spank a lot harder. Louis twists his neck so that he can face Harry, and raises an eyebrow as he says --

“Well, _yeah_.”

Harry can’t take it anymore. He crawls up on the bed, grabbing Louis in his arms and kissing him senseless. Everything else can wait. He has all night, after all. But right now, right this moment, he just needs to kiss his boy.

“Love you,” he says.

“Love you too,” Louis says sweetly, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. The moment breaks though when Louis pulls back and says, “Now then, are you actually going to _do something_ , or are we both just going to lie here all night?”

Oh yeah, Harry smirks, Louis is _definitely_ in for it tonight. 


End file.
